


Even Gods fall

by Ideas_Sin_Resolver



Series: Even Gods fall [1]
Category: Bleach
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Always Female Kurosaki Ichigo, Female Kurosaki Ichigo, Gen, My First Fanfic, This is not going to go as you think
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:55:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25455796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ideas_Sin_Resolver/pseuds/Ideas_Sin_Resolver
Summary: "We were all villains in the beginning." - Marissa Meyer, RenegadesAnd in the end they make us one.
Series: Even Gods fall [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1843771
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	Even Gods fall

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first job, so all constructive criticism is welcome. 
> 
> My mother tongue is not English, so please be patient with me. 
> 
> This is the first part of what I want to turn into a series, being the prologue, but considering that it took me six months to create this fragment who knows when the next part will be released. 
> 
> Without further ado, enjoy.

_"We were all villains in the beginning." - Marissa Meyer, Renegades_

Ichigo found it really ironic how they ended up in that situation.

Not that it was a surprise, it was something that would happen sooner or later, even she could pinpoint the exact moment when it all fell apart, but that didn't remove the sting of betrayal or the fact that they ended, or at least ended. she ended, the same way they started.

She started as a 15 years old girl with too much power she didn't understand, impulsive and idealistic, too young to notice what was not being said, entering a treacherous world and full of cobwebs she didn't understand, risking more than she knew for a girl hes only knew for a few months, innocently thinking that this was a friendship worth dying for.

And it is that from the point of view of the Soul Society, she was only, and always has been, a threat.

Starting from that moment when he invaded the Soul Society for a noble but weightless reason, decimating the best they had to offer as if they were nothing more than flies on their way, with unprecedented power increasing without end. in sight, they knew instantly that they would have to get rid of her.

Still, Ichigo was useful, and that changes things enough for him to be allowed to live, to fight for them, first against Aizen and then against the countless enemies they had.

But with the passing of the centuries things changed, and with the reign of the Soul Society over everything else assured, it no longer had value for them.

A word here and there, rumors that for decades remained silent, but that came to people's minds, taking root deep enough that they will begin to distrust their greatest savior.

But Ichigo ignored all that, not because he did not know what was brewing, but because of his firm conviction that those people he loved, whom he trusted, would be on his side, that they would not believe meaningless words, not later of the blood he shed, both his and his enemies, and lives he took for them.

And despite the centuries lived, there was only one lesson that you were not able to learn until it was too late, and that is that the only person you can blindly trust is yourself.

But she trusted, even when they started to get away from her, when little by little they began to suspect each interaction, when little by little she was left alone, she still trusted that everything would work out.

And it is that in other worlds, other lives, things could have been different, she lived being remembered as a heroine, surrounded by loyal people who would follow her, whom she could trust.

But in the same way that the flapping of a butterfly could create a tornado, a well-placed word could destroy even the most blind confidence.

The how little by little they began to say that she had changed, that the power was corrupting her, as she was becoming more hollow than shinigami, small statements whispered in the wind, so that each one could draw their own conclusions, so that they could fit it in its little version of reality.

Then, when the extermination order was issued, no one hesitated to turn her back on her, abandon her claiming that she changed, that she did actions that she never carried out, forgetting everything she gave for them.

And that moment, surrounded by the corpses of those whom she once called friends and impaled by the zanpakutos of whom she was not quick enough to kill, who could not, did not want to, kill, she wondered, perhaps uselessly, if this was always his destiny.

Because for the Soul Society, she started out as a villain, willing to do whatever it took to accomplish her mission.

So he decided to accept it, raising his head and looking with his golden eyes at Rukia, with a bloody smile that at this point was more hollow than human and said "Once a villain, always villains, huh?" before his sword will pierce his heart, ending what began centuries before.

And as her forces abandoned her, this time permanently, her last thought was like, how, how could she have been so naive, because she had refused to listen to the world that he was screaming, and closed her eyes, knowing that in whatever the hell where it will end would come with its head held high.

  
Because Kurosaki Ichigo may have fallen, but his will never did.

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to talk to me, I'm on Tumblr as @vetilora


End file.
